


Corruption & Lies

by Goth_Kitty



Series: Chae Jinn trilogy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Murder, Deception, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Kitty/pseuds/Goth_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Star Wars story. Chae Jinn attends a mission to Naboo but it will prove to be a lot of trouble for everyone. Set just before ROTS. Sequel to my previous 2 Star Wars fan fictions Til Death Do Us Part and Trial By Fyre. Possible spoilers from the prequel movies, so please be aware of this if you don't wish to spoil anything for yourself. I do not own Star Wars - only my OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow on from my previous 2 stories “Til Death Do Us Part” and “Trial By Fyre”. This story is set during the Clone Wars, so there is a possibility of spoilers from the prequel movies. I hope you all enjoy!

Chae Jinn was sat in the Jedi Temple gardens, meditating. The scent of the exotic flowers and the gentle running water of the fountains were very soothing. It had been ten years since the death of her father, Qui-Gon Jinn, but Chae had never been able to fully get over it. They had been very close and his death had affected her badly. She had become moody and withdrawn, much to the distress of her secret lover, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He hated seeing her like that.

The sun was slowly setting over Coruscant, making the sky glow a brilliant mixture of orange, purple and red. Chae slowly opened her eyes, took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. There was more air traffic than usual, even by Coruscant standards. It was mostly war ships and battle squadrons going off-planet to fight in the Clone Wars. Or ships returning for repair.

Chae sighed. She hated being at war with the Separatists. The only thing that kept her sane was Fyre, her eleven year old daughter. Then there was her relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was one of the few people Chae had allowed to get close to her in her time of need. Chae hadn’t planned to get in a relationship with Obi-Wan. It had just happened. They both knew they were playing with fire because, if they were found out, they would both be thrown out of the temple. But they were willing to take that risk...... and with the Council becoming more and more distracted by the Dark Side, it was unlikely that they would be found out anytime soon.

Her musings were interrupted by the voice of Aalya Secura; a blue skinned female Twi’lek Jedi. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Chae…I know how much you like to alone during meditation.” She said gently. “But the council wants to see us.”

Chae forced a half smile. “It’s okay. I’m done with meditating for now.”

Aalya offered Chae a hand and helped her to her feet. Chae pulled up the hood of her robe and partially covered her face. For some strange reason, it made her feel secure; invisible even. Taking one last look at the traffic-filled sky, Chae followed Aalya back into the Jedi Temple.

\------  
“Here we go,” Anakin Skywalker said as he, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Asia Kibibi headed for the Jedi Council chamber. “Off to save the universe again”.

Asia grinned. “Are you ever the adventurous one?”

“Now, behave you two,” Obi-Wan chided. “We don’t know where we’re going yet.”

Aayla Secura and Chae Jinn were already waiting outside the council chamber as the three Jedi approached. Obi-Wan and Chae glanced at each other and smiled. As the five Jedi walked through the huge doors, Chae gently grasped Obi-Wan’s hand.

Several seats in the chamber were empty, as many of the Jedi Masters were away on missions. Chae’s former Master, Plo Koon, was leading a group of fighter pilots to Onderaan. Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar were negotiating with the Wookies on Kashyyyk and Ki-Adi-Mundi was returning from Utapau.

“Good to see you all here, it is,” Yoda said, looking around at the assembled group of Jedi in front of him. “A mission for you, we have.”

Mace Windy continued. “You are to go to Naboo to assist Queen Apilana with negotiations in creating an alliance between Naboo and several other planets.”

“Why do Naboo want Jedi presence?” Asia asked.

“Queen Apilana requested our presence personally,” Mace Windu replied. “She wishes to have Jedi oversee the negotiations. You are to leave immediately. Master Shaak Ti will also accompany you.”

“And may the Force be with you,” Yoda finished.

The Jedi bowed and left the room, with Shaak Ti following on behind.

\-----

A clocked figure walked into the cantina on Coruscant’s lower levels. The figure looked around the establishment and saw the person they were looking for.

Durge, a vicious bounty hunter, was sat alone in a darkened corner. The figure walked towards Durge and sat opposite him, lowering the hood of their robe to reveal the face of an Umbaran.

Durge looked up and grunted a rather impolite “what do you want?”

“I have been sent to find you by my…client. He has a job for you and would be very happy to pay you very well—“

“I’m not that bothered about money anymore,” Durge snapped.

“No, no, no, not money! My client will make sure you get to indulge your penchant for bloodlust, as it were,” the Umbaran replied.

Durge cocked his head and seemed to ponder the Umbaran’s answer for a moment. “Okay, you have my attention.”

“A group of Jedi are going to Naboo to watch over the negotiations that Queen Apilana is heading. One of the Jedi is a young woman called Chae Jinn.” The Umbaran held out a holocron and a hologram of Chae appeared. “This is your target.”

Durge nodded thoughtfully. “I know it’s none of my business, but what’s so special about this Jedi?”

“She is too powerful and needs to be removed.”

“I’ll see what I can do for you and client,” Durge rasped.


	2. Chapter 2

The Republic Cruiser was waiting for the Jedi as the group approached the landing pad in a speeder.

Asia leaned over and whispered to Chae “are you okay? You seem a bit quiet.”

Chae, who had been staring into space, suddenly snapped out of her brooding. “Oh, I’m fine. Just feeling a bit weird about going to Naboo, that’s all.”

Asia nodded sympathetically. Going to Naboo must have been a painful experience, even ten years after Qui-Gon Jinn’s death on the planet. Not just for Chae but for Obi-Wan and Anakin too.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Asia replied. “You have me with you… and Obi-Wan.”

“I just wish I wasn’t leaving Fyre alone again,” Chae sadly. “She must hate me for being away so much. I know she likes staying with your family but I feel like I’m taking liberties.”

Asia giggled. “Oh, don’t be silly. My parents love Fyre like she was their own daughter. And Jordi loves having an excuse to act like a big kid. Not that he needs much encouragement.”

Chae knew Asia was only trying to help. But it didn’t stop her from feeling like a terrible mother for always leaving Fyre. There wasn’t a day that went by where Chae didn’t wish that Fyre could have a normal childhood with a normal family rather than living in the Jedi Temple with her Jedi single mother. Not that it seemed to affect Fyre and it had earned her a lot of respect and awe from her class mates at the nearby school – which Chae had insisted she go to despite Master Yoda pointing out that Fyre would be more than welcome to be educated at the temple. Chae wanted her child to have something vaguely normal in her life and didn’t want her to be reminded of her lack of Force abilities.

“It’s bad enough that she has Jedi parents yet can’t use the Force,” Chae had said during the conversation she’d had with Yoda years before, when Fyre was still very young. “It would be cruel to school her here with the Younglings and have her being constantly reminded that she’s different from them. At least if she goes to a local school with other non Force users, she’ll be around children more like her.”

The Republic Cruiser loomed into view as the speeder slowed down and then stopped at the landing pad. Chae lagged behind as the others headed up the ramp. Obi-Wan stopped near the top of the ramp and looked over his shoulder. He waited for her to catch up with him.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? About going to Naboo?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Chae lied.

Obi-Wan frowned. “You don’t need to put up a front for me. I know you better than that. I know you’ve never really gotten over your father’s death.”

“I’m not a child anymore, Obi-Wan, I can cope!” Chae snapped and she walked onboard the ship.

\------

Queen Apilana was sat on her throne, flanked by handmaidens, and was holding a meeting with her security team.

“When are the representatives due to arrive?” she queried.

“It will vary, your majesty,” Captain Panaka replied. “But they should all be here within three days. Bail Organa of Alderaan and Tom Antilles of Corellia will be here early tomorrow morning.”

 

“Good, good…” Queen Apilana said. “Things are going according to plan.”

\------

The Republic Cruiser and the various diplomatic ships were not the only ones heading for Naboo. Durge had agreed to his mission and was now heading for Naboo in his modified – and stolen – Sith Infiltrator ship. He had stolen the ship nearly one hundred years before from a Sith apprentice who had pushed his luck just a little too far.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting over Naboo. Shops and businesses began ‘shutting up shop’ for the day as the citizens of Theed began to return to their homes. Despite the Clone Wars and the fact that there were delegates from other worlds at the palace, nobody in Theed, or the rest of Naboo, seemed all that bothered about it. To them, it was just a normal day.

Durge crept stealthfully through the city, using the fading light and alleyways to hide him as he made his way to the palace. He had the location of Chae’s room on the holocron attached to his wrist. Somehow, the person who hired him had found the information out. Durge hadn’t bothered to ask how they got the information, he was just grateful for it, as it made his job easier.

Durge opened the balcony windows and walked into Chae’s bedroom. He glanced around the room, trying to find a good place to place his thermal detonator booby trap. There wouldn’t be much time. He had estimated he had about an hour.  
Why not the old “put it under the bed” trick? It had worked many times in the past so why not now? Okay, so his target was a Jedi, but she had to sleep sometime. Durge nodded to himself and set to work setting up the trap.

\------

The Jedi representatives spent a long evening mingling with the other delegates. Asia looked around the huge ballroom…. And spotted a face she hadn’t seen for years. It was Tom Antilles, the pilot who had helped her escape from Tatooine years before.

Asia gently pushed her way through the crowd towards him. As she got closer, Asia noticed Tom was with a pretty woman and a baby.

“Tom… Tom Antilles?” Asia asked. Tom turned around. “Do you remember me?”

Tom Antilles looked at her for a few moments. A look of recognition crossed his face. “Yes! I remember you. You’re… Asia, right? The Jedi girl I met on Tattooine.”

The pretty brunette woman looked at Asia coolly, then looked at Tom and said “I take it this is the Jedi you told me about, Tom.”

“Yes, I am,” Asia replied.

The woman smiled then added “I’d better get Wedge to bed, he’s getting tired.”

Tom nodded. “Okay,” he said and gave her a kiss before she left.

Asia waited until the woman had left before she asked “who’s that?”

“That’s Nyssa De’Ne’Lo. She’s my partner. The child’s our son, Wedge.” He paused before asking, “How’s it going with the Jedi?”

Asia shrugged. “It could be better. We’re wasted in this Clone Wars. We’re peace keepers, not solders!”

Eventually, as planned, Queen Apilana appeared and took to the small platform at the front of the ballroom to make her annoncement. “Thank you all for your attendance here tonight for our diplomatic negotiations. I hope our home worlds will be able to work together and find a way to form an alliance during these difficult times.”

The crowd clapped politely as Queen Apilana left the platform and left the room. The guests began to slowly leave the room. Tom and Asia left together to take a walk, as they wanted to catch up with each other, and the other Jedi went to their rooms. Chae and Obi-Wan walked to the bedroom she was sharing with Asia.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Obi-Wan asked. “I’m worried about you.”

Chae nodded feebly. “I just need to rest. I’ve been stressed out all day.”

Obi-Wan kissed her gently on the lips. Chae’s heart fluttered. Obi-Wan always had that effect on her. Chae watched as he disappeared down the corridor. If only he was staying in the same room… Chae shook her head. She put the thought to the back of her mind and went into the room. It was empty as Asia was still out on her walk with Tom. Chae barely noticed the opulent décor of the bedroom as she removed her Jedi clothes and put on the elegant nightclothes of deep red. Untying her hair, Chae crawled into bed, completely unaware of the booby trap under her bed.

\------

“Are you okay master?” Anakin asked. “You seem a little tense.”

Obi-Wan sat down on his bed on the opposite side of the room. At first he didn’t answer. Chae was being very strange and it bugged him. Eventually he said “I’m just a little worried about Chae. She seems a little edgy and upset about being here.”

“Well, you can’t blame her. The Sith killed her father here, so she’s bond to be stressed about being here.” Anakin sat down on his own bed and kicked off his boots. With a grin, Anakin added “you know, I could always swap with Chae and you two could share.”

Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile. 

Obi-Wan silently agreed that getting some sleep was the best way to go at that moment in time, so began to follow Anakin’s lead in getting changed. Although he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. The last time he had been on the planet, he had lost his Jedi Master. Now, he had the horrible feeling that something would happen to Chae.


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was high in the star lit skies over Naboo. Chae tossed and turned in a restless sleep. Her dreams were haunted by images of the Clones Wars and the horrors she had seen along with images of the battle Obi-Wan had been involved in with the Sith Lord and Qui-Gon Jinn. It was as if the battle had left some sort of imprint on the Force and Chae was picking it up through her dreams.

As the Sith’s blade struck her father down, Chae screamed herself awake. She was drenched in a cold sweat and trembling. Chae looked around the room. It was dark apart from the moon streaming through the window. Asia still hadn’t returned to their room. Chae swung her legs out of the bed and staggered towards the bathroom to splash water on her face.  
Was it her imagination or had there been a voice calling her name? Chae dried her face and edged back into the room. It had sounded like a man’s voice. She stood in the middle of the room, listening. Her Force sensitive hearing could hear very tiny little sound in the palace. It came again; the voice.

“Chae… Chae… follow my voice… you’re in danger…” it said.

The voice sounded familiar. Why was it talking to her? Was it a trick? Chae picked up her lightsaber and slowly walked towards the door. There was a blinding flash and a tremendous explosion. Before she knew what had happened, Chae was flying through the air. Chae hit the wall opposite her bedroom door and fell to the ground in a heap. In her barely conscience state, Chae looked up and saw a figure crouched beside her.

“Don’t worry, Chae, you’ll be okay,” the figure told her.

For a few seconds Chae’s eyesight cleared. The figure was a ghost. It was the ghost of her father, Qui-Gon Jinn.  
Obi-Wan and Anakin had woken instantly when they had heard the explosion. Dressing quickly, they ran in the direction of the commotion, armed with their lightsabers. A crowd of guards and palace staff were congregating outside Chae and Asia’s room and it looked like there was a body lying on the floor. Obi-Wan’s stomach lurched when he saw it was Chae. There was no sign of Asia.

Kneeling beside Chae’s body, Obi-wan asked “does anyone know what happened here?”

“It looked like there was an explosion of some kind,” one of the guards answered. “It’s possible it was a deliberate attack.”

Who would want to kill Chae? Obi-Wan thought as he lifted her up into his arms. She was still alive at least. Without waiting for anyone else to speak, Obi-Wan took Chae to the medical room. As Obi-Wan left, Anakin promised he would look for Asia.

\------

Everything seemed blurry and far too bright. The whirring sound of machinery was beginning to annoy Chae immensely. She eventually opened her eyes and managed to focus on her surroundings. She was in the very heart of the palace; the Power Generator room.

What the…? Chae thought as she sat up. What’s going on?

“I suppose you would feel confused right now,” a voice said suddenly.

Chae looked towards the force field corridor and was horrified to see Darth Maul, sat on the edge of the bottomless pit in the middle of the room. For a few moments her brain couldn’t make sense of what was going on. The Sith sat only a few feet away was dead, yet here he was, plain as day and talking to her.

Before Chae could say anything, Darth Maul continued to speak. “This is merely an illusion; a dream if you like. Ever since I was killed by your Jedi… friend, I’ve been trapped in Theed Palace. I am unable to join with the Dark Side of the Force.”

Chae finally managed to find her voice. “Then why am I here? Am I dead too?”

Darth Maul shook his head. “No. Not yet at least. I’ve used the Force to contact you and bring you here…. Well, your living essence anyway. I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?” Chae asked. “What kind of proposition?”

“I need a way out of this pergitory. And the only was I can do that is by joining my soul with that of a living Force user.”

Chae suddenly didn’t like where this conversation was going and scrambled to her feet. “No!! I won’t be a part of this!”

Darth Maul grinned, stood up himself and walked towards her. “I’m afraid you have no choice. I have you trapped here and if I let your body die, you’ll have nowhere to go.” He paused. “Actually, I wouldn’t either, which would be a little inconvenient.”

Chae stopped and thought about it. Like it or not, she needed the Sith’s help to get back to her body, even if that meant taking him with her. It looked like she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

Chae sighed and asked “what do I have to do?”

Darth Maul smiled an evil smile that made Chae shiver. “You don’t have to do much, not really.” He approached her and took hold of her hands. “I know this will be hard to do, but I need you to trust me.”

As much as she didn’t want to, Chae could feel part of her wanting to trust him. But why was she feeling this way over the man who killed her father? Chae hated herself for feeling that way. Maybe she just wanted to get back to the real world; back to Fyre and Obi-Wan.

“If you don’t trust me, I can tell you something that may help you to trust me,” Darth Maul added.

Chae raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Darth Maul nodded. “You didn’t end up in the hospital wing by accident. The explosion was caused by a boody trap, planted by a bounty hunter called Durge. He has been working for my former master, Darth Sidious. You might know him better as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.”

Chae felt sick. Why would Chancellor Palpatine want to kill her? Was the Sith even telling the truth. Her legs started to feel very weak and she tried to back away.

“You lie!!” Chae cried.

“I wish I was…. But I can help you,” Darth Maul said. “Without help, he will kill you.”

After a pause, Chae finally said “okay, I’ll trust you. But if you’re going to be sharing my body, you must help me protect my daughter.”

“You have my word,” Darth Maul replied.

Linking hands once again, Chae closed her eyes as Darth Maul closed his and began to chant in a strange language she didn’t recognise. Her body became very light and, for a moment, very hot. She became aware of a bright light, even though her eyes were closed. After a while things seemed to settle down and Chae finally braved opening her eyes. She was back in the medical room. Machines and computers bleeped and hummed quietly to themselves. A Rodian and Twi’lek stood in a corner, talking quietly. At her bedside, asleep in a chair, was Anakin Skywalker. Seeing somebody she knew made Chae feel better.

Anakin stirred and blinked his eyes. Seeing Chae was awake and sitting up in bed, he cracked a boyish smile. “Hey, good to see you’re awake. Obi-Wan’s been real worried about you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Aayla Secura wandered down the corridors towards the throne room. She had been given the task of informing her Jedi companions, and the Queen, on Chae’s progress. Aalya was glad to know she could tell them that Chae was awake and doing well by the looks of things. Chae had been pleased to hear Asia had been found and was okay. It had turned out that the Twi’lek had gone to Tom Antilles’s ship for a long, catch up chat with him and had fallen asleep; causing his wife to think funny business had been going on. Asia had been forced to do a lot of explaining before Nyssa believed that nothing had happened except talking.

Aayla didn’t notice the open door at first; not until she heard Chancellor Palpatine’s voice. “The blast didn’t kill her, it would appear. We need to think of something else.”

A voice Aayla didn’t recognise asked “but what? That explosion would have killed any other person.”

Aayla Secura crept to the door and peeked in. As well as Chancellor Palpatine, there was a strange looking person with him. Who, or what, was he - - if it was a “he”. The ‘thing’ was dressed from head to toe in some sort of strange armour.

Palpatine paced the room then stopped and said “let me think about it, Durge, then I’ll contact you. Until then, please try to be patient.”

Aayla didn’t stick around to hear any more and quickly left. She was convinced they had been talking about Chae. But why would Palpatine want her dead? It didn’t make sense. Aayla had to tell someone, but whom? Should she warn Obi-Wan or talk it through with one of the others first? The last thing Aayla wanted was to start jumping to conclusions and worry Obi-Wan.

Aalya Secura hurried up the corridor, disturbed by what she had witnessed. It seemed absurd that anyone would want to kill Chae, especially Palpatine. Aalya determined she would speak to the Jedi Council once she had informed her fellow Jedi on Chae’s progress and the summit meeting was over. But that wouldn’t until late that evening. I’ll just have to hope Chae makes it that far Aalya thought.

“How does our friend progress?” Shaak Ti asked serenely as Aalya stepped into the throne room.

Aayla glanced around at the expectant faces of the Queen and the other Jedi. For a brief moment she considered revealing what she had heard. But the Twi’lek knew it probably wouldn’t help anyone – and she had no prove – so she kept it quiet.  
“She’s doing well,” Aayla answered. “Chae should be back with us in the next day or so.”

Aayla couldn’t help but notice the sense of relief cross Obi-Wan’s face and his aura in general, which made what she’d heard even more terrible.

“It is good to hear she is okay,” Queen Apilana put in. “Whoever this would-be-assassin is, they will be caught. But, for now, we must concentrate on our diplomatic treaty.”

The Jedi nodded and muttered their agreement. They were not there for pleasantries, after all, and Chae would no doubt sort herself out in her own time. They made their way to the ballroom that they had visited on their first evening on Naboo. It now had a large, long wooden table going down the middle with enough seating for the diplomats from Alderaan, Bespin, Corellia, Mon Calamari, Manaan, Atzerri and Onderaan, as well as the Jedi. The Queen followed the Jedi into the room a few minutes later after asking her handmaidens to fetch the diplomats.

The diplomats slowly filtered in over the next hour. As Tom Antilles entered the room, he caught Asia’s eye and smiled. He was sure he saw her blush under her emerald skin as she smiled back. Slowly picking his way though the crowd of diplomats, royal staff and Jedi, Tom finally reached Asia.

“How’s you friend?” he asked, genuinely concerned. “I heard she had an argument with a thermal detonator. Is she okay?”

“Chae’s doing fine, so I’m told, and she woke up yesterday evening.” The last time Asia had visited Chae on her sick bed, she was still unconscious.

The assembled group began to settle down and take up their seats, with Queen Apilana and Sib Bibble at the top of the table. Queen Apilana was about to welcome everyone and open the negotiations when the great wooden doors opened. Everyone turned their heads, wondering who it was turning up late. Gasps and murmurs buzzed around the room when Chae Jinn, large as life, walked through the doors. She had an air of confidence about her that Obi-Wan had only ever seen in one other person – Qui-Gon Jinn.

Chae looked around the room and grinned. She had gotten the exact reaction she had hoped for. None of them had expected her to show up at this meeting and her arrival had caught them off-guard; Palpatine most of all. Chae looked at the Supreme Chancellor. I know what you’re up to, she thought as she joined the other Jedi, but I think you’ll find me harder to kill from now on.

The Supreme Chancellor must have heard her Force –channelled thoughts as he looked at her with a mixture of shock and anger then looked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chae hadn’t felt so good for a very long time. Even the other Jedi had noticed the sudden change in mood but they put it down to her having a near death experience. Chae knew otherwise but didn’t want to spoil their illusion. Chae was now strolling in the palace gardens, enjoying the last of the summer evening. The meeting had been long and hard work but a basic plan for trade and military support had been proposed, which was a start. Now, all they had to do was work on was the details. Queen Apilana’s security team hadn’t has any luck in finding Chae’s would-be assassin and had concluded that the culprit was long gone. Chae knew different and she had determined that she would keep an eye on Palpatine, especially after what Aalya Secura had told her. 

Chae had first become aware of what Aalya knew when Darth Maul told her that the Twi’lek was hiding information. Chae pulled Aalya to one side after the meeting and they had found an empty room to talk privately in. Chae had listened with great interest when Aalya had told her about the conversation she had heard between the Supreme Chancellor and Durge. Aalya had been suspicious that something was going on because they had been discussing Chae’s attempted assassination.  
Chae convinced Aalya not to say anything to the Jedi Council, as she felt they would not believe her claims of Palpatine associating with bounty hunters and assassins. 

“No, it has to be approached from a different angle,” Chae had added, “trouble is, I don’t know what that angle is yet.” Aalya seemed keen to help Chae in any way she could and they both agreed to keep things between themselves for now.

Chae’s musings and strolling had taken her to the lake not far from the palace. There was a simple tranquillity to the place that Chae found soothing. Chae sat down beneath a large tree, gazed out over the water and allowed her thoughts to wander. It felt strange being on Naboo for several reasons. First of all, her father had died there. Secondly Bail Organa was on the planet because of the summit. Mercifully, he hadn’t bothered her since they’d arrived, which was a bonus in Chae’s eyes. Thirdly, she now had a dead Sith apprentice in her head!!

But at least you’re still alive, thanks to me, the Sith whispered in her mind.

Chae frowned. If it hadn’t been for my father’s warning, I’d have been blown to pieces, so don’t go taking the credit! She thought back angrily.

Before Darth Maul was able to argue back, Chae became aware of somebody approaching. Her heart sank when she saw it was Bail Organa. He looked extremely uncomfortable in her presence. And so he should after what he did to me, Chae thought as she stood up. To Bail Organa she asked “can I help you, senator?”

He shifted under her gaze then said “I, um... wanted to apologise...” Bail paused.

“Oh?” Chae asked innocently, “whatever for?” But Chae knew full well what he meant.

“For having your daughter taken from you,” Bail finished. “What I did was wrong and hurtful.”

Damn right apologise! She thought inwardly but outwardly she replied “Senator, I’m a Jedi, I don’t hold a grudge. There is no need to apologise, you only did what you thought was right at the time.

If Bail Organa felt she was being too nice about the situation, he didn’t show it. He forced a smile and added “well, I’m glad we’ve been able to clear the air between us.” With that, he left.

Chae watched him disappear. Well, at least he finally apologised, she thought, only took him about ten and a half years to do so.

\------

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine paced up and down in his quarters. How could the Jedi know about his plan to assassinate her? Everything had been carefully planned right down to the last detail, so how could Chae have found out? Palpatine stopped pacing and sat down in a chair near the window. Maybe killing her wasn’t the answer. Maybe she would be more usual as an ally. With power like hers, Chae would be far more useful as an ally than an enemy. She was also very disillusioned with the Jedi Council and the Order in general especially since her father’s death. Grief and anger, they would be useful tools when it came to turning her to the Dark Side.

Palpatine went to his desk and opened the communication signal. “Count Dooku,” he said when the call was answered, “how quickly can you and your apprentice get to Naboo? I may need your help.”

\------

Durge wasn’t happy. He’d come to Naboo in the hope he’d get to kill somebody but now he was being told not to. On top of that, the Supreme Chancellor was now bringing two Dark Jedi into the equation. Didn’t the Supreme Chancellor trust him to get the job done? The bounty hunter leaned back in his chair and stared out of the cockpit window, brooding.


	7. Chapter 7

Her musings in the palace gardens had helped to clear Chae’s head. As she made her way to her destination within the palace, she ran into Aayla Secura, with whom she shared her plan regarding the Supreme Chancellor.

“You want to do what?” Aayla Secura asked, astonished. 

Chae grinned. “I’m going to challenge our precious little Supreme Chancellor directly. It’s about time he owned up to what he’s up to.”

Aayla sighed and shook her head. “Are you sure this is wise? If he is indeed behind your attempted assassination, it probably won’t be a good idea to go charging into his private quarters, throwing accusations around.... what if he’s got that assassin with him?”

“Not even Palpatine would be stupid enough to commit murder in the palace,” Chae argued. “Especially with the queen’s security keeping a look out for culprit of the original attack.”

Chae went to leave but the blue skinned Twi’lek grabbed her arm. “Let me come with you. You might need the back up.”

Chae seemed to consider the offer. “No. This is something I must do myself. If anything happens to me, at least somebody else will know about him and his scheming and can do something about it.” 

Aayla looked like she wanted to argue but then thought better of it. Chae was most definitely Qui-Gon Jinn’s daughter, in attitude at least, and Aayla knew nothing she could say would change Chae’s mind. Aalya let go of her arm. 

“If I can’t change your mind, please be careful,” were Aayla’s final words.

\------

The Jedi was certainly the last person Palpatine expected to see that night. He was in the middle of radio contact with Count Dooku at the time when the knock on the door came. Palpatine ended the call and answered it.

“I’m sorry to bother you at such a late hour, Chancellor,” Chae said, serenely. “But this is rather important.”

Palpatine shifted uncomfortably. Stepping to one side, he allowed the Jedi to enter the room. Surely she wouldn’t be silly enough to do anything to him whilst they were in the palace. But then again, she was probably thinking the same thing about him.

“So, what can I do for you?” The Chancellor asked once he found his voice.

Chae turned around and looked Palpatine right in the eye. “I know you’re the one trying to kill me, Chancellor,” she stated. Before he could protest, she held up her hand to silence him. “I’m only here to ask why you wish me dead.” 

“Well,” Palpatine began. “That was my original plan, yes, but I’ve realised that perhaps killing you isn’t such a good idea after all.” 

Palpatine walked towards her then circled her. “I know you’re angry at the Jedi Council for their treatment of you and your daughter.... what kind of Jedi turns away a mother with a new born infant?”

Chae glared at him. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You’re powerful, Chae, but the Council is holding you back. You may lie and try to defend them but I know what you’re thinking. Use that anger and frustration, it’ll make you even more powerful.” Palpatine stood in front of her. “Join me. Join me and I’ll make you more powerful than you can imagine.”

Chae laughed. “You try to kill me and now you want me to join you?”

“Shall I kill her now?” A voice asked from the other side of the room. Chae turned her head and was met by the sight of Count Dooku and his apprentice, Asajj Ventress. A secret door was closing behind them. It had been Ventress that had spoken.

Palpatine shook his head. “No, there’s no need for anything like that.”

Count Dooku stepped forward. “Don’t be a fool, Chae. You have much untapped potential yet you don’t use it. The Jedi won’t be around forever. Join us while you still can.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Chae asked.

"He plans to kill the Jedi", Darth Maul whispered in her mind. "It’s your call. You could kill him now and stop this sick plan of his. Or you could join him and leave the Jedi to their fate."


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan Kenobi found Aayla Secura pacing the hall way. She was troubled. 

“Are you okay?” Obi-Wan asked as he approached her.

Aayla almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke. Regaining her composure Aalya replied “yes I’m fine”, almost a little too quickly.

Obi-Wan frowned. “Are you sure?” The Force told him that she wasn’t exactly telling the truth.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Aalya answered. “It’s nothing.”

“Aalya, don’t give me that. Something’s bothering you.”

Aalya hesitated. “It’s Chae. She’s gotten it into her head that the Supreme Chancellor is behind her assassination attempt and she’s gone to confront him.”

Oh great! Obi-Wan thought as he turned on his heel and headed for the Chancellor’s quarters. She would go charging off, doing something crazy. Aalya was close behind him, not wanting Obi-Wan to get into a situation that he couldn’t handle on his own. They reached the Chancellor’s door, lightsabers drawn but as yet not switched on.

“So, what do we do?” Aalya asked. “Do we go charging in lightsabers blazing or maybe be all civilized?” 

“Well, when Chae’s involved, it’s hard to know what to do sometimes,” Obi-Wan admitted.

\------

As much as Chae didn’t want to admit it, Palpatine’s words made sense. It was true, since their foul treatment of her, Chae had never been able to fully trust the Jedi Council. But could she bring herself to completely turn her back on all she had grown up believing and had been taught? Then there were her friends.... and Obi-Wan....would her daughter be safe?

“You have my word that your daughter would be well protected,” Count Dooku reassured her, no doubt having picked up her feelings and thoughts. “Not only would she have the protection of the Separatists, she would no doubt receive the Supreme Chancellor’s personal protection.”

Palpatine nodded. “I would see to it personally that both your daughter, and yourself, would receive the best protection.”

There was a loud crash from behind Chae. Obi-Wan and Aayla had smashed the door in and were stood there, lightsabers blazing, in full battle stance.

“I think you’ve said enough,” Obi-Wan growled, glaring at Palpatine and Count Dooku.

“Oh?” Count Dooku asked. “You think so?” he, too, had his lightsaber drawn. His apprentice also looked like she was ready for a fight. “Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

Chae was caught in the middle. This would be the deciding moment. Would she back up her friend and her lover? Or would she turn against them and join the Dark Side?

Palpatine had no doubt thought the same thing. “This is your chance to prove yourself, Chae. You can either join me or die here with your friends.”

Chae looked at the Chancellor then back at the two Jedi. The look in Obi-Wan’s eyes told her all she wanted to know. That pleading look, begging her not to defect and break his heart. Drawing her lightsaber, Chae answered “sorry Chancellor, you’ll have to find another fool to covert.” 

Asajj Ventress let out an almost animal growl and drew her lightsaber. Count Dooku shook his head, muttering what sounded like “silly girl” under his breath. 

“You fool, girl!” Palpatine snapped. “Don’t you realise what you’re turning your back on?”

Chae glared at him. “Oh, I know alright! And I don’t like it one bit.”

Palpatine backed towards the secret entrance. “Kill them! Kill them all!” He yelled. Then he was gone. 

Dooku and Ventress leapt forward, only to be met with the lightsabers of their opponents. Asia and Asajj Ventress spun and leapt around the room, smashing the desk and several other pieces of furniture along the way. Dooku fought with Obi-Wan and Chae at the same time. Dooku used the Force to throw Obi-Wan across the room. Chae used the moment to charge at Dooku and the two of them ended up in a stale mate. 

Dooku looked Chae in the eye. “You are powerful, like your father. Headstrong too. You would have been a useful alley for the Separatists.” Asia and Asajj’s battle continued to buzz around the room.

“Just a shame for you that I’m not some dumb air head,” Chae spat back. “I may be head strong but I would never turn to the Dark Side.”

Dooku shook his head. “And the Jedi get to squander another talented Force user. It’s going to be such a shame to kill you.”

“I’ll think you’ll find Chae’s hard to kill,” Obi-Wan’s voice said from behind him. “Believe me, many have tried.”

With that Obi-Wan charged back into the battle. Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress began to back up towards the secret exit route that Palpatine had used. Despite being Sith, they were still outnumbered by one. One false move could be disasterous. Even if he didn’t kill Chae here, Dooku was determined to make sure that the job was done. Either that, or try again to convince her that the Dark Side was the place where she belonged.

\------

Queen Apilana shook her head. “I find it very hard to believe that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was the man behind your attempted murder.”

“You have to believe me,” Chae insisted. “He’s been in cahoots with a Sith called Count Dooku and his apprentice, Asajj Ventress. I wouldn’t be at all surprised if he was behind my assassination attempt too.”

“And where are these, Sith, now?” The Queen asked.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. “They escaped your majesty.”

Chae sighed heavily and shook her head. “It’s obvious to me, your majesty, that my claims will not be believed. I just hope, for the Republic’s sake, that one day someone will realise this claim is true. That man in dangerous.”

Everyone in the room looked aghast at Chae for her almost rude response to the queen. Obi-Wan suppressed a smile. Her father’s defiance was beginning to show again. It was so like her to tell somebody in authority exactly what she was thinking and to hell with the consequences. No doubt she would have some answering to do when she returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Straightening herself up to her full height, Chae turned around and walked out of the room. With Palpatine gone and the talks over, Chae didn’t plan to stick around a second longer than she needed to.

Chae sighed to herself as she headed for the quarters she was staying in. What was it with authority figures? It seemed that, as soon as they were in positions of power, they appeared to turn into complete idiots! But no matter, if the Queen or indeed anyone else, wouldn’t believe her, Chae would deal with Palpatine and Dooku herself if need be.........


	9. Chapter 9

“But I’m not crazy! You have to believe me!” Chae insisted. The council members all looked at each other doubtfully as Chae added “Palpatine is the crazy one here and he’s dangerous! He tried to have me killed!”

Chae had been called to the council chamber almost as soon as the Jedi had returned from Naboo. She’d heard rumours that Palpatine had already given his side of the story and put it around that Chae was unhinged and needed locking up for trying to kill him and had corrupted two of her Jedi colleagues with her “dark powers”. That had made Chae so mad, but she was determined not to show it. How dare he make her out to be the bad guy, and imply she was potentially a deranged killer, when he was a Sith!

“Supreme Chancellor Palpatine wants to have you put on trial for his attempted murder,” Mace Windu informed her. “We had to plead your case and ask him to delay taking any action until we had spoken to you ourselves”.

It took all of Chae’s resolve to stop herself from getting angry or crying. She couldn’t believe he had said such a thing. It was obvious what Palpatine was doing. He planned to kill her in any way possible before the truth got out and he was determined to do anything his could to discredit her reputation in the process so that nobody would believe her anyway. 

“Join the Dark Side with me or die” had been his offer.

“But he attacked first!” Chae yelled then took a deep breath to calm herself. “Well, Count Dooku and his apprentice did anyway.....” 

Again, funny looks exchanged between council members. Chae sighed and dropped her eyes to the floor. It was no good. No matter how much she protested and argued her point, they would never believe her. Ever since her father had died at the hands of the Sith that was currently sharing her body, they had decided she had gone crazy due to grief and would remain permanently deranged no matter what she said or did. Chae knew she was fighting a losing battle. She dropped her eyes to the floor. They all thought she was crazy and an embarrassment to their order.

“We have seen the footage of your unprovoked attack on the Supreme Chancellor,” Mace Windu continued “And you have quite obviously corrupted Obi-Wan Kenobi and Aayla Secura into joining you. You are a danger, Chae, to yourself and others. We feel we have no choice but to hand you other to the appropriate authorities. You will be going for treatment as you obviously never got over your father’s death and it is affecting you badly.”

Tears trickled down Chae’s cheeks as she forced herself to look up. She had no doubt that the footage had been faked but it would be useless telling the Council that. 

“One day you will realise how wrong you all are”, Chae said as two guards came in to lead her away. “And don’t think I plan to stick around to watch all of you die”.

\------

The mental asylum was cold and clinical. All plain white walls and funny smells. Chae was subdue as she was lead to a cell. She had been stripped of her lightsaber, utility belt and Jedi robe when she had entered the building. The staff and the other patients stared at her with a mixture of wariness and awe. Jedi weren’t your usual mental patients. They normally became Dark Jedi, Sith or ended up dead. Chae’s cell consisted of just a bed/bench sticking out of the wall, with a pillow, a mattress and a blanket. She just stood there in the middle of the cell as the two nurses closed the door behind her.

“What do you think she’s in for?” One of them asked her colleague, in a whispered voice. 

The other glanced around, making sure no-one was looking, and whispered back “apparently she tried to kill Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Thinks he’s a Sith!”

Chae could hear every word they were saying. Such was the curse of her Jedi Force heightened hearing. She slumped to the floor and sat cross legged, planning to try and meditate in order to figure out what to do.

“I can help you escape, you know” Darth Maul whispered in her head.

Chae sighed. “Oh? How do you plan to do that, exactly?”

“Solid objects can’t stop Force spirits,” he replied. With that, Chae was overcome by the oddest sensation then, blinking several times, she was greeted by the sparkling ghostly form of the Sith apprentice.

As she stood up, he floated towards the wall. He paused and added “you must trust me. Palpatine plans to kill the Jedi and bring the Sith back to power. I will get you out of here. But it may take a little time”. With that he vanished through the wall, leaving Chae alone.

\------

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked aimlessly through the Jedi Temple. He hadn’t wanted to believe the rumours he’d been hearing. Chae wasn’t crazy nor had she made him do anything against his will. Obi-Wan had tried to argue her case, so had her friend Asia, Aalya Secura and Asia’s former Master, Zorro. It had all fallen on deaf ears. Obi-Wan was especially disappointed at Chae’s former master, Plo Koon. Surely he of all people would know that Chae would never do something without a good reason; and she would never attack innocent people, especially unprovoked. He had to get Chae out of there but he had no idea how.

\------

“Where’s my mummy? She’s been gone an awfully long time”, Fyre asked Jordi.

Jordi fidgeted awkwardly, trying to think of something to say to explain why her mother hadn’t come back to get her yet, despite returning days before from the Naboo mission.

“She had to go away again for a little while longer,” Abbas explained, coming to his son’s rescue. “But she’ll be back for you soon. She just got a little waylaid.” 

Fyre seemed to accept this and went back to her studies. The two Twi’leks looked at each other. How long could they keep this up? Chae could be gone for a long time.

\------

Days passed..... Chae became more and more withdrawn. The nurses tried their hardest to get any kind of reaction out of her. At first they had been terrified that she would try and use her Force powers to escape, so had kept her sedated despite knowing it would most likely be pointless. Now they were beginning to wish she would use them!

So much for the Sith saying he would help me, she thought. It was late evening and she was lying on the bed bench, staring into space. When the door of her cell suddenly hissed open, Chae sat up, expecting to encounter one of the nurses again. But there was nobody there. Chae stood up slowly and edged towards the door, her Jedi senses brisling. Something was going on and she wasn’t quite sure what. Chae poked her head through the open doorway and looked around. The hallway was empty.

“This is your chance to escape Jedi,” the Sith’s voice whispered in her head. “All the staff are somewhat, shall we say, distracted. And the security systems are down. Go! Now!”

Chae edged out of the door and, as she grew more confident, picked up her pace as she navigated her way out of the asylum. The night air was chilly. Chae shivered and wished she still had her robe. She still felt groggy from the sedatives as well, but nowhere as bad as a non-Jedi would feel. At least Char could use the Force to filter out the toxins. Chae glanced around and wondered what to do. She had no money on her and no weapon either. Passers-by ignored her and went about their business on the lower level walk ways. Chae walked, with no idea where to go. She needed to get her daughter. Then what? Leave the planet? She couldn’t go back to the Temple that was for sure. 

But leaving the planet would involve credits. She scanned the crowds as she walked. Mugging wasn’t her game but she’d be a wanted fugitive soon, once someone realised she’d escaped. It was so noisy and busy – Chae had forgotten what it was like in the lower levels. She usually avoided it. Sculking down a side alley, Chae felt with the Force and waited for someone to go past the mouth of the alley that she could pick off. She didn’t have to wait long. A pick pocket hovered near the mouth of the alley. They looked about Chae’s size and she knew she could take them but Chae was more interested in their cloak, the blaster and the large purse of credits they had hidden about their person. Moving swiftly, Chae dragged the pick pocket into the alley, using the Force to knock them out. Putting the cloak and pulling the hood up, Chae also took the blaster and credits.

Now it was time to get to her daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

“What do you mean she’s gone?!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

The head nurse looked scared. “Our systems went down and a lot of the patients went crazy. We had our hands full. She must have taken advantage of the chaos and escaped.”

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep himself clam, Obi-Wan asked for Chae’s belongings, reassured the head nurse that the Jedi would search for Chae and left. Obi-Wan knew he had to find Chae before she did something stupid. Standing outside the building Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated, hoping he might be able to track her down through the Force. Her presence wasn’t too hard to trace. But on a planet like Coruscant it wouldn’t be easy.

“Where are you, Chae?” Obi-Wan thought to himself as he scanned the planet through the Force. 

Then he found her. She was hiding out on the lower levels, plotting a way to get back to her daughter then escape the planet without being caught. Not that he could blame her for wanting to go. After all, she’d been thrown out of the Order for having a baby, had the child removed from her, been locked in a mental hospital for a crime she hadn’t commited and had been generally mistrusted by the Jedi for years. It appeared that Chae was heading for an unsavoury looking nightclub to find a pilot who was happy to make a few quick credits without any questions or strings attached.

Returning to the Temple to return Chae’s belongings, Obi-Wan set off again with the intention of stopping Chae. 

\------

Chae felt naked without her lightsaber as she entered the nightclub. She was eyed with suspicion by a few patrons at the bar as she approached, but generally most people ignored her. Chae bought a drink and found a corner to hide away in so that she could people-watch and find a suitable pilot. Chae wanted to get as far away as possible and it appeared that most of the people that were pilots weren’t going anywhere near remote enough that the Jedi wouldn’t care about or bother to go looking for her. And Chae certainly didn’t want to go anywhere near Tatooine again ever again. That place was cursed as far as she was concerned. Alderaan was far too obvious, what with the Royal Family being blood relatives of her daughter, and she knew either the Jedi or the authorities would look there first.

But one name caught her attention; Manaan. It was a planet completely covered in water except for several floating city-like platforms-cum-landing pads. There hadn’t been any Republic presence on the planet for longer than anyone cared to remember. It sounded ideal; for a first stop at least. It would serve as a base whilst she planned what to do and where to move onto next if need be.

Chae stood up slowly and was about to approach the pilot about possible passage when she felt a hand grip her arm. She knew who it was before she even turned round. Turning around slowly Chae looked Obi-Wan square in the face and stated “you’re here to stop me, aren’t you.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes because I don’t want to do anything crazy.”

“But if I stay here, I’ll be imprisoned, maybe even executed, for a crime I didn’t even commit!”

Obi-Wan paused then said “good point. But if you must insist on skipping the planet, I’d rather we find you a pilot who we know we can trust. And I think I know someone”

\------

“Are you sure this will work?” Asia asked, as she and Obi-Wan approached the hanger bay where her friend, Tom Antilles had his ship docked.

“Of course it’ll work. He has a soft spot for you. He’d go right out into unknown space if you asked him to,” Obi-Wan reassured her.

Taking a deep breath, Asia walked into the hanger alone. As she approached Asia said “hello Tom”.

Removing himself from under the ship, Tom smiled and replied “hey Asia.....it’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has,” Asia paused, “thing is, I need to ask a huge favour of you – again.” Asia then proceeded to tell him about Chae and what had happened with her being set up for a fake assassination attempt on the Supreme Chancellor.

Tom listened without interruption and only spoke once Asia was done. “So, you wanted someone you could trust to get your friend out of here.” 

Asia nodded. “Please, Tom, will you help? You know I wouldn’t ever ask you unless we were desperate.”

Tom seemed to be quiet for a very long time before answering “how soon can you be ready to leave?”


	11. Chapter 11

So, there was Chae, yet again hiding out at Dexter’s apartment. She remembered the last time she’d had to stay there when she had been thrown out of the Jedi Order. Not that she hadn’t liked it there but Chae had preferred life at the Temple. At least, up until her father had died and the council had begun treating her more strangely than usual. It made her so angry that the Council actually believed she was capable of murder and were so willing to hand her over to the authorities despite protests from Obi-Wan, Asia and Asia’s former Master, Zorro.

Chae stood in silence, looking out of the window overlooking the great city planet. The sun was setting and soon she would be on a ship travelling far away from Coruscant, not likely to ever return again. With the help of Asia’s family, Chae had been able to get together a small amount of clothes and other essentials for herself and her daughter, Fyre. When she had be given the chance, Chae had gotten Fyre to her hideout and let her decide if she wanted to come with her or stay in the care of Asia’s family. Fyre hadn’t needed to think about it, she wanted to leave with her mother.

The decision had been made to go to Mannan and from there Chae would decide where to go from there to make their permanent base. For some odd reason, Nar Shadda was looking very attractive. It was a good place to go to if you wanted to disappear.

Chae didn’t turn around to see who it was that had entered the apartment, when the door opened, as she knew it would be Obi-Wan and Asia coming to fetch her. “Yes I’m ready,” she stated before either of them asked. They both stayed silent – they understood. Now wasn’t the time for words. They all knew what was at stake. If Chae didn’t leave now, she wouldn’t be able to, as soon the authorities would find her and she would face imprisonment again and, probably, death eventually if Palpatine got his way.

Using caution, the shadows and the Force, they made their way as quickly as possible to the meeting point they had arranged with Asia’s pilot friend, Tom Antilles. Asia knew she now owed Tom big time. I’ll find a way to repay him Asia thought to herself. 

Asia was so deep in thought about it that she very nearly crashed into the back of Obi-Wan at the entrance of the hanger. Asia came back to her senses and was about to tell Obi-Wan off for stopping suddenly when it dawned on her what was happening. Yoda and Plo Koon were by the ramp of Tom Antilles’ ship, obviously quizzing Tom about what was going on.

“Dammit”, Chae hissed under her breath. She spun round to face Obi-Wan. “What now?”

“I honestly don’t think we have much choice, we have to face them”, Obi-Wan replied and stepped out into the hanger, Chae and Asia in his wake.

\------

“Ah, there you are, worried we were” Yoda said when he saw the three Jedi approach. 

“Going somewhere Padawan?” Plo Koon asked. Even though she had been a knight for a number of years, Plo Koon had continued to use the term in an affectionate way. Chae found she actually didn’t mind.

Moving in front of Obi-Wan, Chae drew herself up to her full height. “I feel I’ve been given no choice in the matter. I’ve been accused of a crime that I didn’t commit and you both know, as well as I do, that the Supreme Chancellor will have me executed if he gets his own way”.

Plo Koon went to protest but Chae stopped him with a gesture of her hand. “Please, master, don’t try to change my mind. I’m leaving and you won’t stop me.”

“So sure are you?” Yoda asked. It was a question rather than a challenge and they all knew that he was asking if she was sure about running, not whether she would actually take on two masters. But deep down, they all knew Chae would resort to it if forced to.

Kneeling down to Yoda’s eye leave, Chae looked him directly in the eye. “Yes, I must do this. I’m not safe here, nor is my daughter. You know what will happen if I stay here.”

Yoda nodded and Chae breathed a sign of relief. He understood and wasn’t going to stop her. “Best get going, you should. Sense guards are on their way for you. Delay them, we will”.

Chae smiled and stood. “Thank you Master Yoda. I won’t ever forget this.”

“Hurry now Chae, there isn’t much time” Obi-Wan urged as Yoda and Plo Koon left the hanger. 

Turning to him, Chae flung her arms around his neck and tried desperately not to cry. She never wanted them to part like this. She never wanted them to part EVER! But she was being forced to run away, under a cloud of false accusation.  
Her eyes were sad when she finally pulled away and looked at him, her hands still on his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I wish things could’ve been different.”

“If only we’d met in a different life, we could’ve been together without having to worry about what everyone else thought,” he said sadly.

Stepping back Chae hugged Asia. “Stay safe, dear sister,” Asia said. “When you get sorted, you get a message to me and I’ll come see you. Promise?”

Smiling, Chae agreed. “Yes I promise.”

With one final look at the only two people that had ever stood by her and believed her, Chae made her way up the ship’s ramp. Tom Antilles was waiting in the cockpit. “Ready?” Chae’s daughter, Fyre, was already strapped into her seat.  
Chae nodded as she strapped herself into her seat. “Yes, get going. Apparently senate guards are on their way. We don’t want to be hanging around.”

With that Tom got the ship fired up and the ship slowly raised and left the hanger, shooting off across the city planet sky. Chae watched the cityscape get smaller and smaller as they climbed higher into the sky. Tears slowly crept their way down Chae’s cheeks. That was it, she was leaving the only planet she had ever really called home, heading into an unknown and uncertain future.

\------

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine saw the ship carrying Chae disappear off into space. He frowned. "Fine, go ahead, you run. I’ll let you have the head start but I’ll find you one day and I’ll kill you myself if I have to. "  
THE END


End file.
